Trouble on Two Wheels
by Hina Kariachi Hakubi
Summary: There are a lot of questions about Behemoth, so I've decided to find some answers. And they come straight from the horse's mouth.
1. The First Casualty

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Digimon. I do **_**not**_** own Behemoth. I do **_**not**_** own anything. So **_**no**_** suing.**

Summary: There are a lot of questions about Behemoth, so I've decided to find some answers. And they come straight from the horse's mouth.

I apologize if this isn't clear. I dont speak machine as well as Beelzemon does.

* * *

The first thing I remember was the feeling that something was wrong. Something was missing. I was incomplete and unstable. I remember sitting there, trying to think of what this thing was, for who knows how long. I was surrounded by sand, and large rocks sat in the distance. Heh. At first I didn't know what they were either. I thought they were things like me, sitting there trying to find out what was missing. The thought occurred to me (it was really more of an impulse, I guess) that we may be able to figure it out together, and so I moved for the first time. And fell right over onto my side. 

I hadn't figured out how to control myself yet, I'd need a rider to help me for a good while. Of course, I didn't know this at the time. I figured 'I've fallen over. Now what?'. I revved and roared and sputtered and did everything I could to try to get back up, but I couldn't. It was really very frustrating. I still can't do anything if I fall over, but Master usually makes sure that doesn't happen.

I was very happy when something that could move on his own finally came into view, finally, something that could help us! (I'd long ago decided that the rocks had tried the same thing I did and had also fallen, so we were in this together.) I began to call to him for help, and couldn't understand why he was so hesitant to come up to me. I was speaking perfectly clear! Well, after a time he did decide to help me up, and began to circle me slowly. After three circles he walked up to me again and did what at the time seemed to be the weirdest thing. He sat on my seat.

It didn't feel right. Not one bit. The closest thing I can compare it to is you humans having another of your kind leer at you and lick their lips; I felt almost violated. I recall stiffening, and preparing to do whatever was necessary to get him off of me, when I felt something give way. Suddenly I was bombarded with these new, and sharper, senses. I could see in color, I could smell, and I could feel. I could feel everything my host rider could. The breeze, my leather seat, and the power coursing through his body. His power. Our power. My power. I was in complete control, his body and powers were my own. It was invigorating to say the least.

I saw myself for the first time through his eyes. Gazed at my wheels and headlights, ogled my rough steel frame (yes, it sounds off, but I did), and let my new-found sight settle on my dash. I revved, and watched as my host's hand moved in accordance to my speech. I attempted to move again and was amazed to find that it was much easier when I could see what I was doing. If possible I would've bounced for joy, my discomfort forgotten in leu of these great discoveries.

* * *

You will now review and tell me everything wrong with this in a constuctive way. Please? 


	2. The Second Casualty

Repeat: **Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Digimon. I do **_**not**_** own Behemoth. I do **_**not**_** own anything. So **_**no**_** suing.**

Here we are at chapter 2! throws confetti I really wasn't sure I'd ever write this, writing's real spur of the moment with me. But here it is.

Here's how we're gonna do this. The beginning of each chapter will have a little blurb of Behemoth's thoughts on the main focus of the last chapter, just to keep things sorta in order. Okay? Okay.

* * *

It feels good to move. Just to feel the earth beneath you, the air flowing around you. To know you can go anywhere and do anything. This is especially true when you're moving at 150 mph.

It'd been hours since I'd taken my first rider, at least, I think it was hours... Anyway, night had fallen. More plummeted from an unspecified height to have a fatal impact with the ground, but still. (Yes, I did just quote Master.) So, I'd been toying around, jumping things, doing wheelies, freaking when I almost fell over from doing the jumps and wheelies; generally acting like the twins on a sugerhigh in summer. And then I noticed that the cooler darkness had drawn out other creatures, creatures that had come to watch my antics and mutter amongst themselves. Of course I decided to take a listen, I'd never heard anything but me and the wind. I moved in closer and froze, silent so my now-sharper hearing could pick up their voices.

"_What_ is Dinohumon doing?"

"He's lost it."

"What _is_ that thing?" That was something I stored away to consider later; _Note to Self: Find out what I am_.

I listened to them go on like this a while longer, until I got bored. (Never had much of an attention span really...) Then I decided to say hello and introduce myself as a 'Whatever-I-am'. I popped a wheelie, spun the front tire, and let loose a roar, which roughly translates into "Greetings, nice to meet you, fancy a race?". Thought it was quite clear myself, but I guess I was wrong. With squeaks they huddled together in a mass of data, whimpering as I drove over to get a better look. My headlights engulfed the group in a red glow causing the largest to take charge. He dove between me and the rest, drawing what I , at the time, thought of as simply a stick.

"Stop!!"

Now, in my curiosity I had taken no notice of my speed, but I sure did now. My brakes screamed a curse as my front ground to a halt, the rest of me swinging around in a 270 with my back tire just missing the smaller being. Have to admit, he was at least mildly intelligent. He knew enough to glare at me and not my rider, whom the others were focused on. But his next move was stupider than The Annoying One. Apparently, he'd decided that he could rescue Dinohumon because that idiot charged me.

I wish I could say that my first kill was hard earned, that the battle was fierce, that we struggled till dawn. But I can't. At least, not honestly. He attacked, I whipped around and got him in the head, he was data before he finished his over-dramatic battlecry. The others were at least considerate enough to stand there and watch his data fade for a moment before scattering to the winds like Numemon at the word 'bath'.

Actually, I was hardly paying attention to the, I was caught up in my own head (I think...). Somewhere, in the back of my mind (engine?), the fading dots were beautiful, and the kill had been thrilling. In the back of my mind

I'd loved it.

* * *

So? Loved it? Review! Think it needed work? Critique! Hated it? Then stop reading...now! 


	3. The Third, Fourth, Fifth,

**Disclaimer: I own everything!! You are all mine!! My kitty said so.**

Hell yeah!! Im on a roll!! Three chapters in 3 months!!

* * *

Destroying that Kotemon changed me in an instant. That empty space seemed to have been filled, just a little bit, with exhilaration. That's what killing was to me, and still is, a little bit of me that I can't have any other way.

I began to travel after the kill. At first I was searching for my victims' friends, but soon it was just for anything. It was constantly on my mind, like those 'Friday the Thirteenth' movies Master watches with the humans sometimes. 'Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Die Die Die Die Die'. Think of it like when a song gets stuck in your head and it takes hearing the song to get it out, except this chant never stopped. So it wasn't a surprise when the next digimon I saw I wanted to run over.

Actually, and Master doesn't know this, he'd kill me, it was a clutch of digimon. Small, floppy, pink things with beaks, kept squeaking as I ran them over. One, squeak!, two, squeak!, three, squeak!, and so on. It was fun. They felt good under my tires, a nice change from sand and dirt. Felt weird to have data bursting against my frame, but I got use to it. Plus, it calmed the chanting for a while. It was quieter. Besides the squeaks. I probably should've guessed that something would come to their aid. Should've known that they'd have a parent ready to kill over them. But cut me some slack, I was hardly a day old at the time!

I didn't even hear my assailant until it was too late. A huge burgundy blur rushed past, barely missing me. Mama was home. And pissed. I kept darting around the area where her nest had once been, dodging the energy rings and dives that came at me. Twice I even tried to flee from the eagle, but to no avail. Amazing what a mother will do to get revenge. After about ten minutes of dodge, dodge, dodge, run, dodge, dodge, dodge, I made my way to a dune and made the jump. The plan was that she wouldn't be expecting me to go airborne, and therefor would be confused enough that I could get away. Apparently she hadn't been briefed on the plan. I jumped the dune and she came up right behind me and snatched my host rider right off my seat. No clue what she did to him., couldn't see them after that. The new senses were gone, the power was gone, those are the things I noticed. It was annoying to say the least. Then I landed and one thing was even more apparent than the lack of things.

I was on my side again.

* * *

See last chapter for what to do after reading. 


	4. Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh,

Disclaimer: I own Jelly Bellys. Besides that? Nothing.

Thank you readers!! You all rule!! And a special thanks goes out to Meg the Tamer and Impmon, who both rock!! Thank you for reviewing so often! And to HeavenHellButterfly for reviewing the first chapter!! Sorry it's taken so long for me to respond, but I keep forgetting...

And Impmon, cut poor Behemoth-kun some slack, he was still a little toddlercycle at the time.

* * *

I don't like being on my side, it's boring. And uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. I have a deep dislike for people that knock me on my side. Still growl every time I think of Aquilamon. 

The next while was very much boring. I couldn't bring attention to myself, for fear of the attacker I couldn't see, so I couldn't even talk to myself. It was an annoyingly long while, but another host finally came along. First non-humanoid I ever transported, unfortunately not the last. He saw me, I just barely saw him, he helped me upright, I got hopeful. That chant was still going in the back of my mind (engine?) (I need to figure that out...) so the idea of finding more victims was enough to drive me mad. This guy made my dream come true. The digimon started walking me, felt different to be honest.

I was very good all the way back to his village. Didn't sputter, didn't roar. No odd movements, no sign of life. Damn I'm a good actor... But anyway, it wasn't far from where I'd been stuck like a stick in mud and I was pissed that I hadn't found it before those hatchlings. Would've saved a lot of time and trouble. But I was there, and I was gonna take as much advantage as I could of the situation. And that was a lot of an advantage. The poor, unsuspecting soul summoned the whole of the village to the center of the homes to show me off. He circled me multiple times, waving his arms around like a nutcase. Suddenly he turned on one of the others, gesturing angrily at him, and then made an about-face and stormed (as much as he could) away. When he got back a few minutes later he gestured at his fellow a few times before making the stupidest move of his life. He mounted.

I mentally bolted for the little latch in his mind that had given way in the last one, ripping it away from the door it held shut. It felt so wonderful to have senses and power again; to hear, and see, and feel. Gazing at the green spiky things before us, I sputtered a tiny chuckle at the looks they were giving us. They were unnerved by their friend's sudden silence, and especially by the glow that flashed up when I turned on my headlights.

"Pal? You okay, man?"

"What's wrong?" They were sooo in for it.

A deafening roar, a sequence of terrified screams, the squealing of tires making sharp turns at high speeds. I blazed through the village before they even truly realized what was happening. Horror seemed to blind them to all but my encroaching form. It felt so good to tear up living beings again. I could feel all the negative drain out of me at the chorus of shouts, elation rising as their forms broke under my thick tires. Laughter resounded in my head as each creature fell, one by one, louder and louder, like rapids bouncing their force and sound along the walls of my brain. The attack really was over too soon, I would've preferred a few more hours of the intense thrill, but what can you do? It was too late. I fixed that problem as I went on.

Pride glowed in my core as I glanced at what I'd left of the village. There was nothing left but a few abandoned buildings and what I later discovered was a parking meter. What that was doing there, I couldn't tell you. But everything else was in pieces distributed haphazardly around the landscape. Looked quite nice at the time, I feel sorry for the poor buildings now. Leftover data was floating around everywhere. Looked as if someone had burst a hot-air balloon full of pigment. Brilliant sight.

With a roar, a sputter, and a squeal me and my new 'friend' sped into the distance in search of new kills.

* * *

Yep, Behemoth is up and running and psycho. Just like we like him. This guy writes so easy... 

So, I'm not updating until this story has five reviews total. I don't care who reviews, just do it.


	5. Filler Chapter Sight

Okay people, as noted, this is just a filler chapter. I'll replace it with an actual chapter when I _have_ an actual chapter. Until then, I thought I'd give you guys a description of how Behemoth sees things to tide you over. Seeing as sight is the only true sense he has without a rider, I figured this would be useful. If you don't care, dont read any further. It is interesting though.

Mostly because he sees in black and white, and I'm not talking like a dog sees the world. Everything is black, almost like he's blind to detail. To detail because he can see obsticles. That's it. He sees plain black until something that could get in his way comes into his line of sight, then it appears as a white blaze across his vision. This gives him an advantage against other creatures, as he can't fall into things like pitfall traps seeing as he sees things others can't. crickets I thought it was interesting.

This changes when he has a rider, because then he uses their senses, so hes vulnerable then. Not true with Beelzemon though, works different with him. But well get to that in a later chapter.

Now that thats done, some replies to reviews, cause I do like you people.

shadow wind- Thanks and dont worry, Guilmon has to be possessed. This is, after all, Behemoth's life, and that episode was a major portion of it.

Vartra- Thanks, I'm trying.

wind scythe- As I said, Guilmon's gonna happen, I can't say anythign about Renamon though. I doubt she's gonna happen, but Behemoth hasn't been very talkative lately. (I think he's pissed with me...) I'm glad your enjoying it.

Meg the Tamer- Thank you, I'll try to get one out as soon as possible, but stuff with him just won't show. And Impmon, leave him be or I'll write something with you, and I can be an awful creature when I want to.

HeavenHellButterfly- No prob. Thanks a bunch. Love hearing the word 'original' when it comes to my writing. I'm the only person that writes him, other than little three sentence references. And I will.

Midnight-Chaos-Flame- Thank you! I just thought Behemoth deserves a bit of attention. So few people love him.

See you later everyone!! Have to suck-up to the motorcycle.


End file.
